


Messing about in boats

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A rowboat wasn't something Gold had planned to purchase, but when Belle asked if they could, how could he say no?





	Messing about in boats

“Steady on! I don’t want to go swimming today.”

Gold laughed and carefully settled himself on the bench seat next to Belle. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“This was a wonderful idea, Belle.”

She snuggled into his side and playfully poked his stomach; “You’ve changed your tune, mister.”

He caught her hand before she could start tickling him; “I was sceptical, I admit, but this is lovely.”

The gentle waves on the lake rocked the little row boat. Gold hadn’t wanted to buy it, he couldn’t see the point. Belle had fallen in love with the TARDIS blue boat that Leroy was trying to sell. She’d suggested it would be a nice addition to the cabin. He’d hummed and harred for a while, pointing out that he knew nothing about the upkeep of a boat. Leroy had seen an opportunity and offered to include his services as part of the deal. In the face of Belle’s pleading eyes, he’d given in and bought the damn boat.

Leroy had transported it to the cabin and suggested a few repairs that the cabin’s boathouse. Gold had insisted that Leroy take him out on the lake to prove that the thing floated with people in it. He had to make sure it was sea-worthy, or lake-worthy before he let Belle set a toe in it, on board, or whatever the term was.

Leroy had given him a gruff lesson in rowing. He’d been kind enough not to laugh when Gold rowed them in a circle because his cane arm was stronger than his left. Leroy suggested with a bit of practice he’d be fine. Gold had managed to row them in a mostly straight line back to the boathouse.

Gold hadn’t practiced, which gave Belle a good giggle the next day when they took the boat out. He’d got to laugh at her first attempt as well, turns out that rowing machines in the gym weren’t quite the same as the real thing.

After a few weekends they had pretty much mastered rowing. At least as much as they needed to get them to the middle of the lake for lazy afternoons floating in the sunshine. A flask of tea, a few books, and each other made for a perfect few hours. There were clouds to dream into shapes, birds to watch, (Gold still couldn’t tell the difference between a flycatcher and a thrush), and kisses to enjoy. He’d toyed with the idea of getting a fishing rod, not for actually catching fish, more for the aesthetic of laying with his head in Belle’s lap while the rod bobbed about in the water.

There was plenty of blue sky in front of them, but fat drops of rain began slowly pattering down. Belle twisted and looked over her shoulder; “Looks like the weather’s crept up on us.”

There had been showers on and off for the past two days, Gold had come prepared for this. He tugged a golf umbrella out from under the seat and opened it with a flourish. He’d never walk down the street with a brolly this big, but here it served as a rather nice canopy for two. Belle and Gold cuddled together under the brolly as the summer shower turned the lake surface into a mass of ripples.

“This was a very good idea.”

“I know.”


End file.
